bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapterr 1-Arriving at Bullworth Academy
Arriving at Bullworth Academy: Charles was sitting in the back of a taxi that was driving him to bullworth academy,where he would be going to school.When the driver turns on the radio station WEBN,a station from cincinnati,ohio,charles hears the song Machinehead by Bush."Hey man,can you turn that up?" charles asks the driver."Sure kid" the driver says and turns up the radio.When the song ends the driver pulls up to the gates of Bullworth Academy."Hey,you're here,that'll be $10" the driver says to charles.Charles then gives the driver the $10 and goes in the back to get his stuff(A backpack and suitcase).Charles then has to wait a couple minutes,so he puts in his headphones and listens to webn,who plays Shimmer by Fuel and No Sleep Till Brookyln by The Beastie Boys.Charles is then approached by Ms. Danvers,the school secretary. "You must by Caldwell,the new student" Ms Danvers says to charles."Yeah,and you are?" charles says to her."Ms. Danvers,the secretary.Look I have better things to do than show you around so just go to the office to meet Dr. Crabblesnitch" Ms. Danvers says to charles."Fine" charles says and ms danvers opens the gate and as soon as he is in,she closes them right back."Fuckin bitch" charles says when she leaves.When charles is walking he is approaced by Trent,Wade,and Davis,members of the Bullies clique. "Hey,new kid" wade says to charles."What the hell do you bitches want?" charles asks them."Your money,all of it,now!" davis says to charles."I wouldn't give you my money even if you had a gun to my head" charles says."Don't you know who we are?We could kick your ass right now" trent says to charles."Well then bring it on bitches" charles says and the bullies get into their fighting stances.Trent throws the first punch,which charles dodges and counters with a right to the jaw,and then a knockout punch.Davis & wade try to gang up on charles but he makes them actually hit eachother by dodging all their punches,and then knocks out both of them."You bitches didn't even land one punch on me" charles says and gets his stuff and contuines to walk to dr crabblesnitch's office. When charles gets into dr. crabblesnitch's office he is told to sit down in his study."So,you're caldwell.I've heard many good things from your teachers back in cincinnati,your old math teacher actually sent me a letter of recommendation" dr. crabblesnitch says to charles."Thanks...I guess" charles says."I also took a look at your record,it seems you have very good grades and are nice to people,you help others out,but what astounded me is this,507 counts of graffiti.Now for the regulations for the school you will be required to wear a uniform-" dr. crabblesnitch says before being cut off."(sarcastically)Just fucking great" charles says."Watch that mouth of yours boy!Now,you will be required to wear a uniform,go to class,and listen to the prefects" dr crabblesnitch says."Is that all?" charles asks him."Yes,now go.Oh and boy,keep your nose clean or I will clean it for you" dr crabbesnitch says."Whatever man" charles says and leaves dr. crabblesnitch's office. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts